Tus ojos no mienten
by Sweet Ivanovv
Summary: [OneShot] Aunque x el momento Ron sigue con Lavender puede que las cosas cambien, es por eso que no dejare que nadie se interponga en mi verdad, porque ahora se que su corazón es para mi y aunque la mire a ella, sus ojos a mi no me pueden mentir. REVIEWS!


Todo esto es propiedad de WB y la Oh toda poderosa J.K Rowling.

No tengo mucho que decir, solo que este capitulo esta escrito como si lo narrara Hermione. Ojala y lo disfruten, y no se les olvide mandarme sus reviews. Es todo.

**Capitulo único: ****Tus ojos no mienten**

Es tarde, muy tarde o mejor dicho ¿temprano? El cielo se tiñe claro, las estrellas desaparecen y poco a poco aparece el crepúsculo. No he dormido absolutamente nada, mis parpados pesan y mi cabeza esta hecha un lio, y tal vez lo mas extraño de todo es que a pesar de mi cansancio extremo, no puedo conciliar el sueño, el insomnio se apodero de mi. Pronto empezara el día escolar, no me quiero ni imaginar lo difícil que va a ser tratar de poner atención, y todo esto que me sucede es solo por culpa de el, por ese pelirrojo que me ha robado el sueño: por Ron Wealsey. Aun sigo manteniendo viva la noche anterior, sus ojos, sus palabras, todo.

Lo que había empezado como otro día mas de escuela se transformo en mi verdad, esa verdad que siempre había estado esperando, pero al mismo tiempo, se hacia mi calvario. Era la tarde y yo me encontraba en la biblioteca, sumida en ese mundo de libros que tanto me interesaba y en esa montaña de deberes que tenía que hacer. Harry se había ido con Ginny a pasear por el lago y Ron, bueno… lo más probable seria que anduviera escondido en alguna aula vacía besuqueándose con la zorra de Lavender Brown. Yo estaba tranquila, sin molestar a nadie, muy concentrada en mis libros, cuando una voz chillona irrumpió en el lugar, y era nada mas y nada menos que Lavender acompañada de Ron, valla que era idiota, regresar con aquella hueca con excremento en el cerebro, como se notaba que eran tal para cual y lo que mas me molestaba era que desde que los dos tortolos habían regresado oficialmente estaban mas insoportables que nunca; Lavender no hacia otra cosa que aprovechar cada que estuviera yo para comentar el "gran" acontecimiento sin mencionar que cuando yo platicaba con Ron, la muy zorra solo andaba encima de el para besarlo en frente de mi. Y Ron, su ego había crecido tanto que no le dirigía la palabra en días.

No faltaba que de todos los asientos disponibles, Lavender decidiera sentarse junto a mi lugar no sin antes decirle a Ron con esa voz tan chillona que odiaba tanto: "¿Ro-Ro sabes que yo te amo verdad?" y que el muy idiota contestara "yo también Lav-Lav". Yo ni me moleste en dirigirles la palabra, pero afortunadamente Ron fue quien me saludo a mí y la zorra aquella solo me dedico una de sus tantas sonrisas falsas. Por Merlín eran tan molestos, no soporte mas así que decidí marcharme con mi montaña de deberes y mis enormes libros a otro lugar, no me despedí y Ron solo se quedo viéndome salir por la puerta.

-¡Hermione! – me gritaron a lo lejos

-hola Ginny- conteste

-donde estabas te he estado buscando por todas partes

-estaba en la biblioteca

-¡por Merlín como no se me ocurrió buscarte ahí! – Dijo – tengo que contarte algo…

-podría ser después, ahora estoy un poco ocupada

-esta bien, pero que te sucede te veo algo cabizbaja

-no es nada… - dije con desgano

-Hermione a mi no me puedes engañar¿Qué te pasa?

-tu hermano…

-estaba con Lavender otra vez –Ginny frunció el entrecejo

-si. Puedes creerlo, el único asunto que tienen en la biblioteca es el de esconderse detrás del estante mas grande para seguirse besando sin problemas

-¡lo matare, te juro que lo matare. Es que no se da cuenta que esa zorra solo quiere burlarse de el!

-cada día son mas insoportables Ginny, te lo juro, y Lavender aprovecha cada momento para poder atormentarme

-¡con esa también tengo una platica pendiente, pero te juro Hermione que Lavender se va arrepentir, dejo de llamarme Ginevra Weasley si no es así!

-Ya, ya Ginny, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa…

-no hay problema. Pero no te desanimes, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta lo zorra que tiene por novia

-lose, pero mientras yo que hago. Cada día estamos mas alejados… - dije casi a punto de llorar

-mira Hermione, aunque Ron tuviera al mismo Voldemort por pareja, te aseguro que el no te dejaría nunca

-¿enserio lo crees?

-claro que si, es idiota pero no tanto. Y ya sonríe, que te vez mas linda así

-gracias Gin. Eres un sol

-lose – las dos reímos con fuerza – ya me tengo que ir Hermione. Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor. Adiós

-adiós

Las palabras de Ginny me hicieron sentir mucho mejor, al menos alguien me decía que las cosas no estaban tan mal como yo pensaba y eso ya era una mínima ganancia para mi tan destrozado corazón. Ya era de noche, y gracias a Merlín pude terminar mis deberes y el libro tal vez lo terminaría esa misma noche. Tanto estudio había hecho que me olvidara de todo durante un buen rato, incluso de comer algo, así que me dirigí al Gran Comedor para cenar y luego subir al dormitorio para continuar leyendo. Me encontré ahí con un feliz Harry que abrazaba por la cintura a una sonriente Ginny, y por sus caras debo de adivinar que ya habían regresado después de tanto tiempo, me saludaron animadamente y les conteste de igual manera.

-Hermione pásame la mantequilla por favor – dijo Harry

-cielito, la mantequilla esta a un lado tuyo – le dijo Ginny

-es verdad – contesto algo apenado

-Harry no te vi en todo el día¿Dónde te metiste? – pregunte para sacar algo de platica

-pues… pregúntale a Ginny

-¿Gin, a ver que paso?

-pues… eso era lo que quería platicarte en la tarde… como veras Harry y yo regresamos y pues…estábamos en La Sala de los Menesteres…

-¡ahí, por Merlín pero que estaban haciendo! – pregunte un poco alterada

-¡Na-nada! – contestaron al unisonó

Como era parte de mi, estaba a punto de pedirles una explicación un poco mas creíble, cuando por fortuna para ellos, aquella voz chillona retumbo en mis oídos por segunda vez.

-¡Parvarti, amiga, no te he visto en todo el día! – grito

-Lavender que llevas en tu mochila ¿piedras? Pesa mucho…

-¡Ay Ro-Ro, claro que no gomita de azúcar. Son mis cosméticos! –contesto con su particularmente voz chillona que tanto me molestaba

-hola chicos. No los vi en toda la tarde ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – pregunto Ron sentándose junto a mi. Lavender se sentó al lado de Ron

-pasear – contesto Harry algo nervioso y luego de esto, intercambio una mirada con Ginny

-¿pasear?

-si…pasear

-¿y tu Hermione?

-intentar acabar temprano con mis deberes – le dije haciendo énfasis en las palabras "intentar" y "mis"

-eso no es raro en ti – comento

-nosotros nos pasamos todo el día juntitos. ¿Verdad Ro-Ro?

-Lavender, te dije que no me llamaras así cuando estuviéramos con mis amigos – le dijo por lo bajo. Yo solo rodé los ojos

-¡Ay Ro-Ro, pero que tiene de malo que te llame así! – Ginny empezó a reír con fuerza

-¡cállate Ginny!

-lo siento mucho, Ro-Ro – y acto seguido se siguió riendo a carcajadas.

No lo pude evitar, así que yo también hice lo mismo que Ginny.

-¡tu también Hermione!

-lo siento Ron, pero no es mi culpa que tu novia te ponga apodos tan… graciosos

-¡ya basta Granger, ya quisieras que alguien te pusiera un apodo que no sea ratón de biblioteca! – me dijo de tal modo que era claro que podía escupir veneno. Yo no dije nada, solo me limite a mirarla con odio y a seguir con mi cena

-¿y con quien anduviste paseando Harry? – pregunto Ron para desviar un poco la atención

-pues…con, con…

-conmigo – contesto Ginny

-¿y se puede saber que hacían ustedes dos paseando solos? – pregunto con un poco de celos en su voz

-¡ay por Merlín, no me digan que ya volvieron ustedes dos! – dijo Lavender

-pues… si

-¡que emoción, será la noticia de la semana. Muchas felicidades Gin, ahora las parejas ya están completas, tu con Harry y yo con Ro-Ro!

-¿y desde cuando? –pregunto Ron

-¡en primer lugar, Lavender no me llames Gin, solo Hermione puede llamarme así, segundo, no me hables cuando tengas ese enorme grano en la nariz! – Lavender abrió la boca muy indignada y enseguida se miro en el reflejo de una cuchara - ¡Y en tercer lugar, si volví con Harry y que, deberías de estar feliz por mi. Eres un insensible Ronald!

-pero…

-¡pero nada, y ya basta de tus celos estúpidos Ron, Harry es tu mejor amigo!. ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de el?

-solo es… precaución

-¡ya basta de discutir chicos. Mejor brindemos por que hayan vuelto! – propuse para acabar con esa discusión de hermanos tan ridícula

-me parece bien

-¡salud! – dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, menos Lavender que aun seguía indignada por el comentario de Ginny

Luego del brindis la platica transcurrió un poco mas animada, y debo de decir que un "poco", porque cada que yo trataba de hablar o entablar una conversación con Ron, Lavender solo me interrumpía o hacia comentarios desagradables contra mi ¡maldita bruja, era tan insoportable! Y encima de todo la tenía casi a un lado de mí. Me hacia tanto daño verla ahí, sentada junto a Ron, tomados de la mano y besándose cada que podían. Yo trataba de fingir que no me afectaba, pero para mi desgracia no lo podía ocultar muy bien, si el objetivo de Lavender era el de hacerme sentir como basura, valla que lo estaba logrando, y muy bien. Después de la octava vez que se besaron tan babosamente junto a mí, no lo pude soportar mas, avente los cubiertos a mi plato y me incorpore para ir con paso veloz a mi dormitorio. Todo se quedaron viendo como me iba con la cabeza gacha y Lavender solo sonrió triunfante.

Ya era muy noche, todos dormían y yo estaba en mi cama con las cortinas corridas, había escuchado como Lavender llegaba a la pieza a contarle a Parvarti como era que yo me había ido del Gran Comedor, me dieron ganas de salir y plantarle una bofetada bien dada, pero preferí que pensaran que estaba dormida. La luna me acompañaba mientras yo estaba en mi pena, no podía comprender como era que el había vuelto con esa zorra, fue prácticamente de la nada, y lo que mas me frustraba es que antes de todo yo había cargado con la vaga esperanza de que tal vez Ron también sentía lo mismo por mi, y tenia razones para pensarlo, era tan lindo, a veces incluso se quedaba observándome y yo solo atinaba a sonrojarme un poco y sonreírle. Una lágrima se escapo de mi ojo y después de esto me limpie con orgullo sin permitir que no saliera ni una mas, no iba a dejar que me afectara, aunque sea solo una noche. Salí de mi cama y decidí bajar a la Sala Común para relajarme un poco, ahí no habría nadie que me hiciera la vida mas difícil. Baje despacio, y cuando llegue abajo me senté en mí el sillón favorito, el que estaba junto al fuego, luego, una voz que conocía bastante bien me dijo:

-hola Herms – dijo Ron

-¿Ro-Ron, que haces aquí?

-tal vez lo mismo que tu – me contesto

-es que, yo no podía dormir

-yo tampoco

-oh…

Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo, así pasaron varios minutos sin decirnos nada, sin mencionar que Ron me miraba de manera extraña y yo solo trataba de evitar su mirada, tal vez se debía a que llevaba puesto un camisón que no dejaba gran cosa a la imaginación.

-Ron – dije por primera vez después de un rato

-¿si?

-podrías dejar de verme así, me intimidas

-Lo-lo siento, yo no quería…bueno, es que tu…bueno, nada…

-no hay problema…

Otro silencio incomodo.

-Hermione puedo preguntarte algo

-por supuesto – conteste

-¿Lavender te molesta verdad?

-bueno, a mi…

-Ginny me lo dijo – dijo Ron y yo solo pensé "gracias Ginevra" – no tengas miedo de decirme que es lo que te molesta de ella

-no te puedo mentir Ron, y la realidad es que no la soporto

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta de ella?

-todo, me molesta absolutamente todo. Odio que todo el tiempo este fastidiándome, haciéndome malas caras, siendo hipócrita conmigo solo porque soy tu amiga, odio que trate de hacerme la vida imposible hasta donde mas pueda, odio que no hable de otra cosa que no sea de que ustedes dos regresaron, odio que me interrumpa cuando trato de platicar contigo o con Harry, odio su maldita voz chillona, pero sabes Ron que es lo que mas odio, odio que desde que tu volviste con ella te hallas vuelto tan insoportable – le conteste sin ocultar ni el mas mínimo resentimiento que sentía

-Herms, yo, yo no sabia que ella te hacia todo eso

-¡apenas te das cuenta! – le dije empezando alterarme

-pues si…

-¡Ronald, es que a caso no te das cuenta. No es el hecho de que ella sea una zorra conmigo o que me haga la vida más difícil, el punto es que tú cambiaste bastante, ya no me saludas por las mañanas, nos abandonas, faltas mas seguido a clases, eres más egocéntrico que nunca. Ron nos has dejado completamente de lado a Harry y a mí, a tus amigos! – Mis ojos empezaron a aguadarse - ¡y lo mas triste de todo, es que tu ya no me…! – me calle en seco

-¿ya no te que? Contéstame Hermione

-no te soporto Ron, eso es lo que pasa, desde que volviste con ella, ya no te soporto – le dije para cambiar un poco el tema

-no me contestaste Hermione – No dije nada – ¿Hermione acaso piensas que ya no te quiero? – tras sus palabras, no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar

Lo mas extraño de todo fue que después de eso, toda la escena cambio, de estar hablando de Lavender, pasamos a hablar de nosotros y luego de todo eso Ron me abrazo, me abrazo con una fuerza que no pude soltarlo y entonces yo también lo abrase durante un buen rato, mientras aun seguía llorando en su pecho.

-Hermione, por supuesto que te quiero, te quiero mucho más de lo que te imaginas…

-¿entonces porque cambiaste tanto?, Porque me dejaste de lado, porque ya no te comportas conmigo como te comportabas justo antes de regresar con ella – había un brillo muy singular en mis ojos y le dije como tratando de averiguar si el captaba lo que yo trataba de decirle

-Hermione, escúchame muy bien. Yo puedo estar con Lavender y puede que no ponga tanta atención a los que están a mi alrededor, pero cuando estoy contigo, todo es tan distinto, tu me haces sentir muy diferente a como me hace sentir ella. Cuando estoy contigo no volteo a mirar al mundo, solo a ti, y yo podre decir o hacer muchas cosas Hermione, pero cuando te veo a ti, mis ojos no te pueden mentir… - me dijo en un susurro que solo el y yo podíamos escuchar y me lo dijo a solo unos centímetros de mi boca

-Ron, tal vez en el fondo de tu ser, sabes perfectamente lo que siento

-tal vez, y quizá tu también, muy dentro de ti sabes que mis ojos no mienten

- Ron, solo quiero decirte que espero y algún día ese sentimiento se convierta en algo más que la palabra "amigos" – le dije abrazándolo aun más fuerte

-espera, solamente espera un poco y si sabes hacerlo bien, te aseguro que eso sucederá… - nuestras narices ya chocaban, casi podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos, y percibía ese aroma que su piel emanaba tan provocador

-esperare…

Estábamos como hipnotizados, cuando de pronto:

-¡niños pero que hacen despiertos a estas horas, mañana hay escuela, así que andando de mi Sala Común! – nos dijo el retrato de La Señora Gorda, palabras que nos sacaron del trance en el que estábamos

-¡ya vamos! – le grito Ron

-¡pero si tenían que ser jóvenes! – y enseguida nos empezó a sermonear de cómo eran los adolescentes en otras épocas

Ron y yo nos miramos por ultima vez, el me sonrió y yo le sonreí, y luego de un breve sonrojo por parte de los dos, nos despedimos.

-buenas noches Herms

-buenas noche Ron – y acto seguido, le di un beso en el filo de los labios y con otra fugaz sonrisa, subí de nuevo a mi dormitorio.

No se exactamente que cara puso, no quise averiguar ya que me habría muerto de la pena, pero de lo que si estaba muy segura, era de que mi vaga esperanza se había convertido en realidad, y aunque no lo dijimos directamente, yo se que el sentía lo mismo por mi, y en el fondo el sabia también lo que yo sentía por el. Por fin supe la verdad que sus ojos me decían cada vez que me observaban, y aunque por el momento el aun sigue con ella y yo siga sin el, puede que las cosas cambien. Callar durante años lo que uno siente no es fácil sacarlo a flote y quizá lo que dificulta un poco mas el trabajo es que tanto el y como yo somos un par de cabezas dura que siempre esperamos que el otro de el primer paso, y con una mezcla de orgullo y de celos siempre terminamos haciendo lo contrario a lo que queremos. Solo me queda esperarlo, y alimentar con gestos y acciones la confesión de esa noche, no iba a permitir que la verdad, mi verdad que tanto había esperado se esfumara tan fácilmente, quería que ahora fuera una realidad. Y es por esa razón que no he dormido en toda la noche, que mis parpados pesen y que mi cabeza este hecha un lio, y es por sus cielos celestes que no dejare que nadie se interponga, porque ahora se que su corazón es para mi y aunque la mire a ella, sus ojos a mi no me pueden mentir.

* * *

**Notas de la** **autora:** para empezar hace meses que no subo un capitulo, así que espero y no halla perdido cierta practica, y pues ahí disculparan ciertas faltas de ortografía. No se porque me da la impresión de que el final no le iba a gustar a mucha gente, pero la verdad pienso que no siempre es bueno poner los clásicos finales felices donde Ron y Hermione se hacen novios y se besan y salen fuegos pirotécnicos, trate de hacerlo un poco mas realista a como los describen en los libros y esto mas bien no es mas o menos como me imagino que se dirían las cosas: muy dulces pero nada directos xD. Creo que no tengo nada más que agregar.

¡Gracias a todos aquellas almas piadosas que dieron click en mi historia y a las que se molestaron en mandarme un REVIEW! (si es que recibo).

Besos.

Sweet Ivanovv :D


End file.
